1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, relates to telescopic antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telescopic antenna assembly has previously been provided for a monopole antenna and for a dipole antenna where an elongated conductor forming a whip is capable of telescoping by sliding. The whip could be retracted into a stowed position and extended into an operating position. These whip antennas, however, although capable of being stowed compactly, are undesirable for receiving certain types of radio signals such as those of satellites.